


Ordinary

by LadyFogg



Series: Lady Fogg GTA Oneshots [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: F/M, GTA AU, GTA Ryan, Language, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 12:21:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3381338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyFogg/pseuds/LadyFogg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You’re minding your own business when suddenly you find yourself in the middle of a heist, run by the AH Crew. When cops swarm the place, you’re forced to help them escape. You and Ryan get separated from the rest of the group and form an unlikely alliance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ordinary

It’s just an ordinary day in Los Santos.

You wake up. You go to work at your boring desk job. The day slowly drags by until 5:00 rolls around and then it’s time for you to head home. Nothing special. Nothing new. Nothing during your day makes you suspect something major is going to happen in your life.

On the way home, you remember your empty refrigerator and decide to stop at a nearby convenience store to pick up a few things. It’s a little out of the way, but you’d rather not go to bed hungry. You don’t have much money. Times are hard. But the little bit you do have should be enough to buy you dinner for tonight.

You pull up outside of the dingy store and head inside.

The place is a mess, like most places in that part of town. The owner stands behind the register with his arms crossed, his beady eyes scanning the room as he watches his customers. There are a few people in the shop, but not too many. You grab one of the few shopping baskets that isn’t broken and carefully comb the shelves for any items that are on sale. Or at least extra cheap.

It takes you awhile and you’re so focused on what you’re doing you don’t notice the door open and close several times in a row. You barely acknowledge customers leaving as they whisper and mutter to each other. By the time you make up your mind about what to buy, you sigh as you turn towards the register. That’s when you see them. Four masked men, all wearing red and carrying rifles.

Uh oh.

They start yelling at the owner and you immediately drop to the ground as he pulls out a shotgun.

Bullets begin flying and you immediately crawl to a corner of the store that’s blocked by shelves and display cases. You cover your head with your arms and bury your face in your knees as the screaming and gunfire echo all around you.

“Give us the fucking money!” a booming voice with a hint of a New Jersey accent says.

“Put the gun down!” a British voice bellows.

The cashier clearly doesn’t listen and you hear several shotgun blasts. Food and debris is hitting you but don’t dare to peek out from under your arms.

“I got him,” a calm, almost amused voice says. You hear a single shot and then the sound of something dropping to the ground. Fear washes over you instantly.

“God damn it, Ryan!” a fourth voice sounds. It sounds like an older, more authoritative voice.

“I thought you were on a murder break?” the British voice asks.

“Oh yeah...sorry!”

Shaking, you slowly lift your head up, but your view is blocked by fallen shelves. You hear footsteps near you as the four men bicker. You hear the cash register being hit with something and you hear what sounds like rustling as they gather what little money there is. It also sounds like they’re stealing food as you hear cans being swept off the shelves.

Just then one of the shelves blocking your view gets kicked away and you find yourself staring at one of the men. His mask isn’t like the others. The hideous skull is mocking you with it’s toothy smile. You’re trembling.

“Uh oh, looks like he had a customer,” says the voice you recognize as the one they called Ryan.

One of the other men comes over. His voice is the one you recognize as the authoritative one. “Sorry about that ma’am,” he says. “Are you hurt?”

You’re confused. They just shot up a convenience store and killed the owner in cold blood, why do they care if you’re hurt or not? “I-I-I…” you can’t finish your words.

“I think we scared her, Geoff,” the British one says.

“No, fucking names!” the other one yells.

“Sorry, Michael!”

“GOD DAMN IT, GAVIN!”

This is the weirdest bunch of criminals you've ever come across. And living in Los Santos, you’ve come across a lot.

Geoff leans down so he’s eye level with you. “We’re not going to hurt you,” he assures you.

You eye his rifle wearily before looking up at Ryan. “He killed the cashier.”

You can’t see the expression on Geoff’s face, but the way he turns to Ryan says it all. He’s annoyed. “Yeah, he fucking did even though we fucking said not to!”

Ryan shrugs. “Eh, what are you gonna do?” he says. “But I swear, I’m on the murder break now.”

You hear shouting and gunfire outside. “Shit!” Michael swears, running to look out the front doors. “Geoff, Geoff the cops are here. Ray is trying to hold them off.”

“Where the fuck is Jack?” Geoff asks angrily as he goes to join Michael by the door. “Gavin, get him on the phone.”

The British one pulls out his cellphone and begins dialing. Ryan is still looming over you. He lets go of his rifle and lets it hang around his shoulders. He extends his hand to you. “Seriously, are you hurt?”

You’re not as far as you can tell. You hesitantly reach up and take his hand. His grip is firm as he pulls you to your feet. Your shopping basket falls over and the contents roll away. “I-I think I’m okay,” you say.

It doesn’t look like they are going to kill you anytime soon so you can relax a little. You smooth down your pencil skirt and try to adjust your blouse and blazer. They are your best work clothes and unfortunately they are filthy now. Looks like you’re going to be washing clothes in the bathtub tonight.

“You have glass in your hair,” Ryan points out. He reaches out and runs his hands through your hair. As he does his nails gently scrapes your scalp and warmth instantly shoots through your body. You jerk away from his touch and eye him suspiciously.

“Ryan, stop being creepy!” Geoff calls to him.

He turns to Geoff. “I wasn’t being creepy, she has glass in her hair!” he defends.

“Yeah, well you touching her is the creepy part,” Michael says. “Just leave the poor woman alone.”

Ryan shakes his head as Gavin gets off the phone. “Jack’ll be here in about five,” he announces.

Just then shots are fired through the windows of the store. They shatter, sending more glass everywhere and you all duck. Ryan drags you down to the ground with him and pushes you back into the corner you were hiding in before. “Stay down!” he demands, his voice serious now.

He grips his rifle and stands up to look out the window, firing several shots. Geoff, Michael and Gavin are yelling and firing back as well, as cops swarm the outside of the store. Ryan ducks down next to you as shots fire through the window he was just looking out of. He puts his arms around you to shield you from the flying glass and bullets. You bury yourself into his arms with a yell.

“I hate today!” you angrily announce.

He laughs. “Join the club,” he says, letting you go to grab his gun again.

“Geoff, we gotta get out of here!” Michael screams over the noise.

“Ray! We need a path!” Geoff yells to someone outside.

“On it!” the voice responds and you hear the sound of of more shots and a small explosion.

Somehow you just know it was your car. Awesome. Just what you need.

“Ryan, get her out of here!” Geoff shouts. “She’s not getting killed because we’re fucking idiots.”

You appreciate the sentiment.

“I’m a little busy right now!” Ryan shouts back, firing out the window several times before ducking again. “Also out the front door is kind of out of the question.”

“I got you covered, Ryan,” Gavin says, rushing forward to hide behind one of the few remaining shelves. “Team Love and Stuff for life!”

You look around and notice a second door across the aisle from you. You point it out to Ryan. He looks out the window briefly before grabbing your hand and making a run for it. Gavin is behind you guys, firing wildly at the cops outside. Ryan pushes you through the door first and you find yourself in the back alley. Gavin follows after you, and it’s then that’s when you notice Gavin has a duffle bag slung over his shoulder.

“We need to keep moving,” Ryan says. “Before-”

You hear shouts and suddenly cops are swarming the alleyway, guns drawn. Ryan looks at you. “Sorry about this.” He wraps his arm around your waist and pulls you close. You feel his rifle dig into your rib and you freeze in terror.

“Back the fuck up!” he yells at the cops.

“Ryan, you’re mental!” Gavin snaps, lifting his gun none-the-less.

“You son of a bitch!” you snap at him, trying to pry his arm from your waist.

“Sorry, sweetheart,” he says in your ear. “Nothing personal.”

The cops stop in their tracks and several tell him and Gavin to drop their weapons.

“Here’s what’s going to happen,” Ryan shouts back. “You’re going to back the fuck up like I told you. And then we’re going to leave.”

“Just give us the woman!” one of the cops demands.

Ryan shakes his head. “No fucking chance,” he tells them.

“Let me go!” you snap, still struggling to get away. His grip only tightens and he begins to half drag you towards the fire escape of the nearby building.

Ryan pushes you to the ladder and digs the muzzle of the rifle into your lower back. You have no choice but to climb, with him and Gavin right behind you. You’re halfway up the ladder when you hear. “This is a great view.”

You realize that Ryan can see right up your skirt and you take on foot off the ladder and kick down. The ball of your foot connects with the top of his head. “OW! What? That was a compliment!”

“If I die because you looked up a bird’s skirt, I’m going to be so pissed!” Gavin snaps. “Keep moving!”

You stumble off the ladder when you reach the roof and kick off your heels. They go flying at Ryan, who dodges them. “I said I was sorry!” he says. “We needed to escape and you were conveniently there.”

“Will you two flirt later?” Gavin snaps, pointing his gun down the ladder. “We’re not in the clear. They’re right behind us.” Ryan takes off across the rooftop, grabbing your wrist and pulling you along with him. The roof hurts your bare feet and you trip several times. Gavin is behind you and people are shouting. Gun shots ring out again and the edge of the building looms closer.

Ryan doesn’t slow down.

“What are you fucking doing?” you yell as he scoops you into his arms. The other rooftop isn’t too far and it hits you. “No! No no no no no no!”

Too late. He jumps and you barely land on the roof. You cling to Ryan desperately, burying your face in his neck. He skids to a halt and you hear the cops catching up. More gun shots ring out and you feel a sharp, white hot pain in your leg. You scream out in agony as Ryan yells. “FUCK!”

Suddenly you’re world spins and you feel like you’re falling. Something hits your head and everything goes black.

\--

You slowly drag your eyes open. Your body is wracked with pain and your leg feels like it’s on fire. You groan as you try to sit up.

“Oh good, you’re not dead.”

You look up and see Ryan looming over you. It’s mostly dark, say for a few strips of light. You’re not sure where they are coming from but from this angle, Ryan’s skull mask is terrifying. “Will you not stand over me with that fucking mask?” you ask angrily, trying to sit up. “It’s like Death is staring down at me.”

“Oh, sorry.” He reaches up and yanks the mask off. This is the first time you’ve seen his face and you’re momentarily silenced. You weren’t expecting him to be so...handsome. His bright blue eyes are filled with concern as he kneels next to you. “How bad is it?”

“My leg,” you say, gasping with pain as he gently touches your bullet wound. “And my whole body. What happened? Where are we?”

Ryan carefully takes your leg into his lap to examine it. “Well, the cops fired,” he says. “The roof we were on was not stable and we fell through. From what I can tell we’re inside the warehouse. The roof caved in around us and we’re buried.”

“Where’s Gavin?” you ask, remembering he was on the roof with you.

Ryan shrugs. “Don’t know,” he says. “Looks like it’s just the two of us.”

“Great,” you mumble. “I’m stuck with the psychopath who used me as a hostage.”

“Hey, I’m not a psychopath,” he says. “I’m on a murder break.”

“Well that just totally un-kills that shop owner.”

He smirks at you. “Hey I apologized for that,” he says. He goes back to examining your leg. “Looks like a clean shot. I don’t see or feel a bullet. Looks like it’s already starting to clot so you won’t bleed out.”

“Well that’s a relief,” you say. You hear a ripping noise and he’s suddenly tearing off a piece of your skirt. “What are you doing?!”

“I need to at least cover it,” he says, wrapping the fabric around your wound and tying it tightly.

“This is my favorite work skirt!” you snap. “It’s my _only_ work skirt!”

“I’ll buy you another one, relax,” Ryan says, pushing your leg off his lap. You struggle to sit up all the way and when you finally manage it, you drag yourself over to the nearest wall and rest against it.

“Are we stuck down here?” you ask. It’s a stupid question, you know. But you have to ask.

“Looks like it,” Ryan says, standing. He walks around the perimeter of the small space, but all there is to see is debris from the roof and metal from the shelves in the warehouse. After circling a few times, he collapse on the ground next to you.

“Does your phone work?” you ask him. He pulls it out of his pocket and shows you the broken screen. “Lovely.”

“What about yours?”

“Don’t have one.”

“How is that even possible?”

“Too expensive,” you say with a shrug. “I get along fine without it. No one to call me anyways.”

You both fall into silence and you strain your ears to see if you can hear anything from the outside. Nothing. It’s deadly quiet. No shouting. No gun shots. You turn to Ryan, only to find him already looking at you.

“Want to play a game?” he asks.

You can't help but chuckle. “Is now really the time?” you ask.

He throws his hands up. “Look around,” he says. “We're not leaving anytime soon. And we need to pass the time some how.”

“The time until what?” you ask.

“Until the guys find us,” he says.

“You’re criminals,” you say. “What makes you think they are even looking for you?”

“We’re a crew,” he says. “Plus, Gavin had the money. They’ll at least look for him. And he was with us so…”

“Wonderful,” you say, rolling your eyes. “So they _may_ look for us. And _may_ find us.”

He grins. “Exactly,” he says. “I mean, if you don’t want to play a game, I know another way we can pass the time.” Something in his tone makes you shudder. But it isn’t out of fear.

You glare at him.

He cocks his head to the side, confused by your glare for a moment before his face breaks into a smile and he laughs. “Well, that’s not what I was suggesting by any means,” he says. “But if you want to pass the time by having sex, I’m totally game.” He reaches up and begins to pull off his shirt.

“What?! No! I don’t even-” But your words die in your throat as you catch a glimpse of his sculpted chest and shoulders. You swallow thickly and look away. “You can put your shirt back on. We’re not having sex.”

He pouts. “Well that’s unfortunate,” he says. “Got my hopes up and everything.”

“Well, you got my hopes up that you were going to save me and then you took me as a hostage,” you say bitterly. “So we’re even.”

“Fair point,” Ryan agrees. But he doesn’t put his shirt back on. “I’m just going to sit here like this. You know, in case you change your mind.” He flashes you a cheeky smile.

You roll your eyes and shake your head. Your leg is still hurting, but it’s not as bad as before. You do a quick assessment of the rest of you and it seems like everything is in order. You glance over at Ryan and he’s not paying attention to you anymore. He’s looking at their surroundings and you wonder if he’s trying to think of a way out. You sure hope so because you don’t have any ideas.

You take the moment to allow your eyes to wander down his bare chest. That’s when you notice a line of red on his torso. “You’re bleeding,” you point out, reaching out to examine his side.

“Oh...will you look at that,” Ryan says, noticing the cut for the first time. “Huh...didn’t even feel it.”

“Let me look,” you say, moving onto your knees. You’re glad that your leg doesn’t hurt more when you do this and lean over to examine his cut. You gently run your fingers along it, but it doesn’t seem that deep. When you look up at Ryan, his eyes are piercing into yours and you’re caught off guard.

One of his hands closes around your wrist and he pulls you forward so you fall into his lap. His other hand slips into your hair and he pulls you in for a kiss. His mouth feels amazing against yours and his lips are soft as they massage yours expertly. You kiss him back just as enthusiastically, your hand hand sliding to grip the back of his neck.

He lets go of your wrist, only to slip his arm around your waist and pull you flush against his chest. His tongue swipes at your lips and you hungry open your mouth to let him in. Your tongues dance together and his wins the dance as he explores your mouth.

When you pull away to finally catch your breath, he stares at you with hooded, lust filled eyes. “Still think we shouldn’t have sex?” he asks in a low, husky voice.

“We just met,” you say, coming to your senses and trying to pull away. “I don’t even know you. You’re a criminal and a murderer!”

“So?” he says with a shrug. He tightens his hold on you and pulls you back against his chest. His hand slips from your hair to gently trail down your cheek. His thumb grazes your bottom lip.

You open your mouth but no sound comes out. He really did have a point. So what? You’re both adults. You're attracted to him. He’s clearly attracted to you. You can feel his arousal between your legs, pressing against his red track pants persistently.

When you don’t respond or pull away, he attacks your mouth with his again. You groan and kiss him back, slipping you arms around his neck and deepening the kiss. His hands move from your back to shove your torn blazer off. Next he gets to work on the buttons of your blouse, undoing the first few before he trails his kisses down your neck, to the tops of your breasts.

You moan loudly as his tongue flicks out to teasingly taste your flesh. You grind down against his erection and it’s his turn to groan. You decide you like the sound...a lot. You do it again and this time his hips thrust up to meet you. You feel yourself growing wet and you reach down to grab the waistband of his pants. He helps you push them down his hips and his erection springs free.

You immediately wrap your fingers around it and gives him a few firm strokes. He grunts and his hands dive under your skirt. You hear rip as he splits the fabric so he can push it up and out of the way. His hands slide into your underwear and you gasp when he strokes two fingers against your sensitive folds.

Your mouths are on each others again and you lift your hips slightly so you can glide him to where you want him.

“Eager are we?” Ryan chuckles against your lips.

You let out a soft growl as he moves your underwear aside, teasing your clit with his thumb in the process. You press the tip of his thick manhood against your opening and gently rub against him. It’s his turn to grunt and his head falls to your shoulder. He lifts his hips as he tries to sink into you. You tease him for a few more seconds, before slowly taking him in.

You both groan loudly and sparks shoot through your body. You don’t even feel the pain in your leg anymore. The only thing that matters is the point where your bodies are connected, and the fact that his mouth is now sucking on your neck greedily. You lift yourself up slightly before sinking back down and taking him all the way in.

His hands fall to your hips and lifts you up only to brings you back down again. Your arms slide around his neck once more as you move up and down on his lap. Your body is on fire again, but this time it’s pleasure you’re feeling and with every pump of his hips you grow closer to coming. It’s been long. Too long since you were with someone. You aren’t going to last.

You’re at the perfect angle for him to hit that special spot inside of you every time he drags you back down against his lap. His hand moves into your underwear again and his thumb presses roughly against your clit, circling the sensitive nub again and again until you’re crying out.

“Come for me,” he orders, his voice strained. He’s close too. You can tell by how his movements quicken and he throbs inside of you. “Come on...you’re right there.”

You come hard and fast, riding out your orgasm as your mouth meets his in a sloppy kiss. You feel his groan as he follows right behind you.

After the waves of pleasure recede, you collapse against his chest panting. His arms slide around your waist and rest there gently as you both try to catch your breath.

“If you have any other ideas, I’d really like to hear them,” he eventually says.

You laugh and pull back slightly to look at him. “This was your idea,” you remind him. You wince as the pain in your leg returns.

He notices and gently helps you off his lap. You lose your balance as a spasm hits your leg and you go tumbling to the hard stone floor. “Son of a bitch!”

He laughs at you as he pulls his pants back up. “Way to go.” He grabs his shirt and pulls it back on.

You glare at him, trying to push yourself back up. That’s when you notice something in the debris in front of you. “Hey...is that the duffle bag Gavin had?”

Ryan pushes himself off the ground and grabs the black fabric poking out of the metal, plaster and wood planks. He gives it a small tug and the whole wall of debris crumbles as he removes the duffle bag. “Huh,” he says. “What do you know?”

He helps you to your feet and you hobble through the hole in the wall. In no time you’re breathing in the fresh air, coughing slightly at the dust the collapse had caused. It wasn’t just the roof that had collapse, but the entire building had come down. The alley you’re in doesn’t have cops and Ryan takes your hand. You both run to the street and Ryan breaks into a parked car. Soon you both are cruising down the highway and you take a moment to open the duffle bag.

You have never seen so much cash in your life. “There is no way this came from that store!” you say.

“All that? Nah,” Ryan says with a grin. “That was the fifth place we hit today. Sweetheart, you’re holding everyone’s take.”

“What are you guys going to to do with all of this?” you ask.

“Split it six ways and then separate,” he says.

“Where are we going now?”

“Rendezvous point,” Ryan explains. “It’s where we are supposed to meet if things go south. The guys should be there.”

You nod and remain silent. Seems a shame to have to split the money six ways. It’s a lot for two, maybe three people. But six...

Ryan pulls up to the pier and helps you out of the passenger seat. You lean against him as he throws the bag over his shoulder. You slide your arm around his waist and he puts his around your shoulders. Together you walk to the pier, you limping from the bullet wound in your leg.

No one is there but as Ryan helps you into one of the speed boats, a car pulls up. A man you don’t recognize gets out and runs to you both.

“What the fuck happened?” he asks.

“Oh hey, Jack,” Ryan says. “Yeah, things went to shit. Have you heard from the others?”

“Yeah, they’re on their way,” he says. “They should be here soon.” He points to you. “Who the hell is that?”

Ryan looks at you curiously. “Oh yeah, I never got your name,” he says with a chuckle. He suddenly reaches behind one of the seats in the boat and pulls out a pistol, pointing it at Jack.

“Whoa! What the hell, Ryan?” Jack asks, throwing his hands in the air. “What are you doing?”

“Sorry Jack,” he says. “Seems like a real shame to split so much six ways.” He glances at you. “Does two sound good?”

You grin. “Sure,” you say.

He grins back before turning to Jack. “Sorry about this.” You grab his hand before he can pull the trigger.

“Murder break,” you remind him.

“Oh yeah.” He shoots Jack in the leg and the man drops to the ground with a yell and a swear. Ryan climbs into the boat and tosses the pistol into the water. He starts the engine and throws his arm around your shoulders.

He presses the gas pedal and you both speed off into the open water.


End file.
